<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finally by highfunctioningclotpole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597553">finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole'>highfunctioningclotpole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, Gwaine is a massive flirt, M/M, Merlin gets drunk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Gwaine (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have always wondered if it was possible to be attracted to two people at the same time. Gwaine is here to prove that you certainly can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a bright morning, the sun was high in the sky beaming down and warming Merlin’s face. There was not a cloud in sight and Merlin was glad of the day off, not having to tend to Arthur when the weather was so lovely. Merlin lay back on the grass, hands behind his head, glancing at the sky with a smile on his face. In the distance, Merlin could just hear the faint sound of swords clashing together as the Knights trained furiously against each other under the watchful eye of Arthur Pendragon. The sun rose higher in the sky and soon the heat became too much so Merlin moved closer to the training ground to sit in the shadow of one of the tents. He watched as Leon and Elyan lunged at each other, swords held high, sweat on their brows. Behind them, Gwaine and Percival had stripped themselves of their chainmail and were playfully swinging their swords towards one another, the sound of their bright laughter ringing in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, watching the knights train was Merlin’s guilty pleasure. He enjoyed seeing the determined faces, the flexing and tensing of muscles. Each Knight had a distinctive way of moving, a specific technique that they demonstrated with ease. Merlin had studied them all closely, not that he’d ever admit to it of course, and had learnt their styles. He knew that everytime Leon took two steps forward he would swing his sword with both hands and that whenever Gwaine turned away he would spin back round and brush his sword low. Merlin thought he’d watched so much that he could write a book on the Knights fighting tactics, describing in detail the intricate ways they moved and attacked. Merlin also realised he could probably dedicate a whole chapter of that book to Gwaine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine had always caught Merlin’s eye, right from the first moment they had met in the tavern. That cocky smile, long hair and all the inappropriate jokes made Merlin feel weak at the knees. He looked up now to see the Knight pushing his hair back, his forehead damp as he breathed heavily. Training was over and the Knights started to make their way over to the tent where Merlin was sitting. The young warlock smiled at the men that passed him, pulling off armour and chainmail before disappearing inside the tent. Gwaine was the last one to approach and Merlin bit his lip when he noticed the devilish grin that he was sporting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Day off, Merlin?” He asked casually.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, Arthur’s gotta fend for himself today.” Merlin chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got anything fun planned?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nothing at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine reached out a hand and pulled Merlin to his feet with a grin. “Well, some of us are headed to the tavern, you should come with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin thought about it for a moment, thinking about all the times he’d been around a drunken Gwaine and had almost lost his composure. Drunken Gaine was even more flirty than regular Gwaine, and that was saying something. The everyday teasing and jokes, Merlin could just about handle but when Gwaine had an ale in hand, things were very different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not taking no for an answer, Merlin!” Gwaine laughed before disappearing into the tent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Across the field, Merlin was unaware that Arthur had been watching the two of them closely. Arthur had studied the look on Merlin’s face, feeling his stomach flip whenever he smiled and an entirely different, but just as intense feeling when Gwaine pushed a hand through his hair. For as long as the two men had been in Arthur’s life, he had been tearing himself apart with confusion over his feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was his manservant, waiting on him night and day, always there with a witty retort when Arthur needed it. Whereas Gwaine was of noble birth, a Knight of Camelot, more worthy of a Prince’s effections but it seemed Arthur’s heart was conflicted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur watched as Gwaine pulled Merlin up, that familiar grin on his face, a look Arthur knew well. It was the look Gwaine garnered when he was planning on visiting the tavern and the outcome of that situation was usually always the same. Gwaine would get drunk, flirt with anything that moved and, nine times out of ten, he would end up with someone in his bed for the night. Arthur would be lying if he said it didn’t drive him crazy with jealousy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now it appeared that Gwaine was planning to drag Merlin along. Arthur made a snap decision, right there, to join the pair on their </span>
  <em>
    <span>adventure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After all, what else was Arthur going to do on Merlin’s day off? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light was dim in the tavern as the landlord poured yet another ale for Gwaine and Merlin. They had just returned inside after a ‘breath of fresh air’, an excuse Gwaine had used to entice Merlin outside to pull him in for a passionate kiss. At first, Merlin was taken aback, but then he relaxed into Gwaine’s strong arms, kissing back with just as much passion. They kissed in the darkness for a few minutes before Gwaine pulled back with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been waiting to do that all night.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I always thought you were more into the Prince.” Merlin chuckled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can’t I like you both? And I know you’ve been looking at him too.” Gwaine twisted their fingers together, a filthy thought forming in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin faltered for just a second then a deep rooted confidence rose to the surface. “Maybe I have been looking at.. I kind of like you both, okay? But who knows if Arthur looks at us that way?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, we’ll try and find out tonight.” Gwaine licked his lips and pulled Merlin back towards the door. Before they made their final steps inside, they discussed a quick plan to determine Arthur’s feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood at the bar and Gwaine took a large swig of his drink and glanced over at Merlin who looked a little worse for wear. The serving boy couldn’t hold his drink as well as the Knight and it was starting to show. The expression on Merlin’s face when Gwaine yanked the tankard from his hand was the look of betrayal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Gwaine!” Merlin exclaimed but Gwaine raised a knowing eyebrow at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s enough for now, little one. We want to get you home in one piece!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin tried to argue but Gwaine was already halfway to the table where Arthur and the other knights were sitting, laughing loudly at something Leon had said. Gwaine plopped Merlin’s drink down in front of the Prince and winked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you, Princess.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know, Gwaine, it’s almost like you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get me drunk.” <br/></span>
  <span>“I will neither confirm nor deny that, Sire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur took the drink happily and motioned for Merlin to sit down. He was hovering awkwardly behind Gwaine, who had seated himself opposite the Prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin swallowed, trying to decide which seat to take. Being close to Arthur made Merlin feel a certain way, dizzy and breathless, but being beside Gwaine was just as powerful. The Knight made Merlin feel excited, like his senses were being electrified. The two men made Merlin feel entirely different but those feelings consumed him up to the point where making a simple decision, like where to sit at the tavern, felt like a test. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Merlin a moment, but he eventually sat beside Arthur and Gwaine pouted playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Arthur, how did you manage today without Merlin?” Gwaine taunted and Arthur rolled his eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can look after myself, y’know.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then you’ll give me some more days off?!” Merlin asked hopefully.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, Merlin. Just because I can doesn’t mean I want too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three men fell into an easy conversation, the rest of the Knights a blur in their peripheral. In that moment, it was as if they were the only three in that tavern and no one else existed. Arthur took every chance he could to steal long, lingering looks at both of them, drinking in the rugged handsomeness of Gwaine contrasting with Merlin’s pale, boyish beauty. They were different in so many ways except the way they made Arthur feel and towards the end of the night, the Prince found himself not knowing where to look. If he stared at Merlin for too long, Arthur could feel his cheeks start to heat up, if he stared at Gwaine too long, well, something else stirred within Arthur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the night came to an end, Gwaine threw an arm round Merlin’s middle to steady him on their walk back to the castle. The other knights had left hours ago but Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine hadn’t noticed. It was only when the waitress walked over to offer the three men a room that they realised how late it was. Arthur held the door open, a juxtaposition to see the Prince holding a door for his servant, and the three wobbled down the path through the lower town. Gwaine was still holding one arm protectively round Merlin’s waist and the other dangled loosely, fingers gently brushing against Arthur’s hand with each step. The closeness of their bodies kept them warm right up to the main castle doors, where Gwaine paused, nodding towards a different door that led to Merlin’s chambers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better get this one back to Gaius.” Gwaine whispered, the darkness of the sky reminding him how late it was. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin swayed beside him. “Jus- Just.. I sleep now. Please.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course. Good night, Gwaine. Merlin.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur turned to move but was quickly pulled back when he felt Gwaine’s hand on his arm. The Prince looked down at the strong fist on his sleeve and then up, to see that grin, that mischievous smile that drove Arthur wild. Arthur’s throat went suddenly dry and he took a tentative step nearer to Gwaine who slid his hand lower to lace their fingers together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwaine…” Arthur murmured, that twisting feel returning to his stomach. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arthur.” Gwaine replied. “I think it’s about time we did this…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“W-What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Prince feigned ignorance even though he was completely sure he knew what Gwaine was referring to. He glanced towards Merlin, still swaying, still very drunk and bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But.. Merlin.. He’s right there.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He got his kiss earlier.” Gwaine said with a smirk and Arthur felt that pang of jealousy in his stomach again, though he wasn’t entirely sure exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was more jealous of. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Gwaine didn’t give him any time to think about it. He pulled Arthur in by the hand and pressed their lips together gently. Gwaine’s stubble was rough on Arthur’s cheek and he hummed into the Knights mouth. Arthur subconsciously lifted his loose hand to Merlin’s hip and pulled back. He looked sheepishly between Gwaine and his servant and blushed deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry, Princess.” Gwaine began. “Merlin and I had a plan tonight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, we both like each other and we both like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All those nights he’d slept alone, going over his mind how on Earth he could feel attraction for two people at the same time and yet here were the two men of his fantasies, saying they felt the same way for him. It seemed too good to be true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwaine, we’re all a bit drunk. Let’s get to bed. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you say so, Princess. But if you change your mind, you know where to find us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine kissed Arthur’s knuckles before pulling Merlin away and down towards his room. Arthur watched them leave, confusion and arousal coursing through his body. He’d heard stories before, of men going to bed with more than one partner, feeling the same intense feelings for each person but Arthur didn’t know if Merlin and Gwaine really did feel that way. Only time would tell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin awoke the next day, his head pounding, the room spinning and Gwaine, curled into his side. The Knight was snoring softly, still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief. He couldn’t remember much of the night but judging from Gwaine’s appearance, they hadn’t made any mistakes they would regret. Gwaine stirred and opened his eyes slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, dear.” Gwaine murmured and rolled onto his back. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good for you maybe, my head hurts so much.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You really need to learn to handle your ale, Merlin.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We can’t all be tall, handsome drinking machines!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You got the handsome and tall part right.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes. “Well, thanks for bringing me home anyway. And staying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine nodded in response and pulled Merlin down for a soft, intimate kiss. Merlin raised a hand to cup Gwaine’s cheek and smiled into the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.. Lovely.” Gwaine’s smile was like the sun, illuminating his whole face in the dim light of Merlin’s room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As lovely as your kiss with Arthur?” Merlin asked, shuffling out of bed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You remember that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yep. And I remember Arthur gripping me as he kissed you, your arm around my waist..” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought you were too drunk to remember.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I guess we have our answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine cocked his head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arthur likes us both. Just as we like him.” Merlin said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine was suddenly filled with memories of the evening before, of all the dirty images that had crossed his mind when he held Merlin in one arm and had Arthur kissing him. He leapt up from the bed and grabbed Merlin’s hips from behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet me in the training tent. Half an hour.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bring the Prince.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And without another word, Gwaine ran from the room, a playful smile on his face. Merlin had no idea what he was planning but he knew he wasn’t going to miss it for the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within ten minutes, Merlin had washed, eaten breakfast and made the journey from his chambers to Arthur’s. He walked in without knocking, a practice which had been abandoned long ago, and pulled open the long curtains, letting the morning light shine on Arthur’s face. <br/></span>
  <span>Arthur groaned and pulled a cushion over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bright. I’m sleeping in.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah ah ah! Not today, Sire. We have somewhere to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur pulled the cushion down. “I didn’t think I had any meetings today.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not official ones, no. But Gwaine has requested our company in the training tent.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gwaine? But what does he… Oh.” Arthur sat up and bit his lip. “You uh.. Do you remember last night?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes.” Merlin replied, busying himself with choosing Arthur’s clothes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gwaine said you two had a plan.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We did.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Merlin, for god’s sake, look at me and talk to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin turned round and huffed, he didn’t know if he could explain their silly </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now without the support of alcohol inside his system.  “Arthur, Gwaine told you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“All he said was that you both liked me.” Arthur said, moving from the comfort of his sheets towards his servant. When he got closer, Arthur could see the faint blush on Merlin’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Merlin. Just tell me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin considered for a moment. He thought about the warmth of Arthur’s hand on his hip last night, the way he had kissed Gwaine and then looked straight towards him. Maybe the time for hiding his feelings had come and gone, Merlin thought and he squared up to Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wanted to know if you liked us. The way we like you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> like me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s what I said.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And now Gwaine wants us both to go to the training tent, for what?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He didn’t say Sire, but we have ten minutes to get there so please, just get dressed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.oOo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine skipped through the castle, a suggestive scene playing through in his mind. Since waking up in Merlin’s bed, having finally kissed both the men that drove him wild, Gwaine couldn’t stop thinking about taking things that one step further. The knight had spent many sleepless nights picturing different scenarios and events between the three of them and now, it might actually become a reality. <br/></span>
  <span>Gwaine made his way to the training tent, after a quick diversion through the kitchens and waited patiently for the Prince and his loyal manservant. He had no doubts that the men would turn up, especially after the look on Merlin’s face this morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right on time, the doors to the tent opened up and in stepped Arthur followed by a blushing Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you could join me.” Gwaine cooed to which Arthur raised his eyebrows. <br/></span>
  <span>“What are we doing here, Gwaine?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, Princess…” The knight began, walking over and lacing his fingers with the prince. “I thought we should discuss our kiss last night… And finally do what we’ve all been waiting for.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur reached back with his other hand and pulled Merlin close so that the three of them were standing so close that their noses were almost touching. “And what is it we’ve been waiting for?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Each other.” Gwaine replied and moved his gaze over to Merlin who was as red as a beetroot now. The knight leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Merlin’s lips and then one on Arthur’s, demonstrating his true meaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was hyper aware how exposed they were, in the middle of the tent where just outside, Knights were practicing their battle skills, but how could he say no to this? How could he walk away from this situation which he had yearned for for so long? And then Arthur saw the way that Merlin and Gwaine were looking at him and all logic flew out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur grabbed Gwaine’s face and kissed him fiercely, pushing his tongue forward into the man’s mouth before pulling back, slightly breathless. He turned to Merlin and paused, they hadn’t done this before, this was new. A boundary would be crossed today and Arthur knew things would never be the same again, but really, did he want them to be the same? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur cupped Merlin’s cheeks more gently, and kissed the servant with all the emotion he’d been hiding for years. Merlin reacted beautifully, leaning up into the kiss and humming against the prince’s mouth. The three of them shared long kisses and lingering touches in the middle of the tent before Gwaine grabbed both their hands and pulled them to one end where a few cloaks and blankets were laid on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur looked down and asked; “Did you--?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, I set this up.” Gwaine replied. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur replied with another kiss and then pulled both men down to the makeshift flooring, Gwaine on one side of him and Merlin on the other. Hands started to explore and Arthur was amazed at how different the men’s bodies felt yet they still equally turned him on. Gwaine was the most confident of the three and was the first to pull his shirt off, flexing his muscles with a smirk. Arthur let his hands roam over the tanned skin, Merlin watched him closely and felt his loose trousers suddenly tightening at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine pulled at the hem of Arthur’s shirt and the Prince pulled it off eagerly as he climbed on top of the knights hips. Merlin crawled closer, tugging his own shirt off and Arthur pulled him in for a kiss that had Gwaine rolling his hips underneath them. Arthur continued his assault on Merlin’s mouth, tilting his head and tangling their tongues together. Gwaine watched intently, holding back a moan when Arthur bit down on Merlin’s bottom lip. Merlin couldn’t help the noise that escaped him then, Arthur’s teeth were on him and Gwaine had moved a hand to tug at his trousers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They broke apart once more to relieve themselves of their trousers and as soon as they were all naked, Gwaine finally let that moan slip free. Arthur’s skin was tanned and adorned with a few battle scars here and there whereas Merlin was paler than Gwaine had ever imagined. His skin looked smooth to the touch and Merlin let out a long breath when two sets of hands pulled him in. Gwaine sat up with Arthur in his lap and they both stroked Merlin’s chest. Arthur gripped Merlin’s hip tight and drew him in for a long wet kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’re both so fucking beautiful..” Gwaine breathed and Arthur smiled at him wickedly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kiss Merlin. I want to watch.” <br/></span>
  <span>“Fuck, yes, Sire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur lifted himself up and sat back down, facing the two men. He leant back on his elbows and used a hand to lazily rub his length as he watched Gwaine rise up on his knees and move towards Merlin. Merlin bit his lip in anticipation and placed his hands on Gwaine’s hips delicately. Soon, the tent was filled with the sound of smacking lips as Gwaine kissed Merlin senseless, cocking his head one way and pulling Merlin’s tongue into his own mouth. Arthur moaned weakly, his hand spreading precome over his throbbing cock as he watched the events unfold before him. It was too much and yet it wasn’t enough at all, Arthur needed more. Merlin looked over at the Prince and saw the longing in his eyes, he motioned for Gwaine to follow his gaze and they came to an unspoken agreement. Slowly, both Gwaine and Merlin crawled towards Arthur and they settled, hovering at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine leant down first, shuffling his knees on the ground until his head was level with Arthur’s stomach. He planted a few kisses there before trailing a hand up the Prince’s thigh, ghosting his fingers over the delicate hairs. Merlin quickly followed suit and lowered himself down to the same level as Gwaine. He however, did not hold back and grabbed Arthur’s length confidently. Arthur sucked in a breath at the contact, Merlin’s long fingers curling around his cock exquisitely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine’s hand had moved again and was now making its way up Arthur’s chest. He paused at the Prince’s nipples and pulled the nub between his finger and thumb. Meanwhile, Merlin was doing wonderful things to his cock, rubbing slowly and ducking his head down to lick at the head. Arthur didn’t know what took over him but he soon fisted one hand in Merlin’s hair and pushed the boy's mouth down and over his cock. The deep, wet heat of Merlin’s mouth was delicious and Arthur moaned so loudly he wondered if they would hear him up at the castle. Gwaine licked his lips at the sight and moved up to kiss Arthur deeply, his own erection begging to be touched. Arthur seemed to feel the urgency in Gwaine’s kiss and he reached down his free hand to grab at Gwaine’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine was thicker than he was expecting, the base surrounded by a dark mess of hair and Arthur rubbed quickly, arousal and adrenaline running through his body. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the tent quickly filling up with the noise of kisses and moans and then Gwaine pulled back, away from both of them which earned him a groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, dears. I have a much better plan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur and Merlin watched as Gwaine scurried away to retrieve something from his satchel and they both grinned wildly when he returned with a vial of oil. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Grabbed this from the kitchen on my way through this morning. Thought it might come in handy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t discussed just how far this was going, but now it was obvious, Arthur couldn’t hide his excitement. He hadn’t realised just how much he wanted this until that moment. They quickly discussed the logistics of it all and swiftly came to an agreement. It seemed all three of them had had the same fantasy in their own chambers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was ready to be used, to forget his power and status for once and be the to be pushed around. Gwaine pushed Arthur over to his hands and knees and Merlin and Gwaine knelt behind him, both marveling at the gorgeous sight of Arthur presenting himself just for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine uncorked the vial and poured oil over his own hand and Merlin’s and without hesitation, they leaned forward and both stroked a finger over Arthur’s puckered hole. Arthur’s head fell forwards and he moaned into the ground. Gwaine took control to begin with, circling his finger round Arthur’s entrance, slowly pushing the tip inside to stretch him out. Before long, Gwaine was able to push his finger inside and Merlin watched in awe, resisting the urge to touch himself. When Arthur was suitably stretched, Gwaine grabbed Merlin’s hand and pulled it to join his own. Together, they pushed a finger inside Arthur, opening him up and letting the Prince simply kneel and be pleasured. They moved at different speeds and different angles, each twist and flick causing Arthur to make little whimpers and moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gwaine pushed in a second finger, Merlin pulled back and crawled to the front of Arthur’s body. Gwaine replaced Merlin’s finger with his own and soon Arthur was wide enough for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Head up, Princess.” Gwaine said from behind and when Arthur looked up, he was met with Merlin’s untouched length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur swallowed, trying to wet his mouth that was suddenly so dry. Keeping his hands on the ground, Arthur leaned as far forward as he could before Merlin shuffled closer and held up his cock for Arthur. The servant pressed a hand to Arthur’s cheek and pulled his thumb across the Prince’s bottom lip. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Open up.” Merlin demanded and Arthur knew he absolutely loved being in charge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was quick to comply, opening up his mouth and swallowing Merlin up. He moaned around the length as Gwaine continued fingering his ass, he wasn’t sure how many fingers were inside of him but the pleasure was unreal. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin’s cock leaked salty precome in his mouth and Arthur swallowed around the head, his tongue sliding over the slit and lapping up as much as he could. Arthur audibly groaned when Gwaine pulled his hand back but that groan was soon replaced by a moan when Gwaine pushed his cock inside of Arthur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine grabbed Arthur’s hips to steady him, the prince already feeling weak and nearing the edge, and thrust in. Slowly at first, Gwaine gave Arthur time to adjust to the feeling, but when Arthur started to push back, Gwaine chuckled and sped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers dug into hips, hair was pulled, the tent was once again filled with the unmistakable sounds of sex and all the Knights on the training field pretended not to notice. It was only when Merlin moaned Arthur’s name so loudly that Elyan tripped from the distraction and Leon had to order the Knight’s to get back to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin had shuddered and almost fallen backwards with his release. The sight of Gwaine slamming into Arthur with such force was too much to handle. He screamed Arthur’s name and spilled himself in Arthur’s mouth. The Prince tried to swallow what he could but some dripped down over his chin and by god, if that wasn’t the most gorgeous sight Merlin had ever seen. It wasn’t long after until Arthur could feel his own orgasm building. He stared at Merlin, breathing heavily and tried to reach a hnd down to touch himself, but the weight of Gwaine over him prevented it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin threw himself back into the action, shuffling alongside the prince and taking him in hand. It only took a few messy pulls and Arthur was coming into Merlin’s hand, the white sticky mess falling to the clothing below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.. Gwaine.. Merlin.. Ah!” Arthur felt his knees begin to weaken but Gwaine held on tight. He was sure he was leaving bruises on the Prince’s hips but he didn’t care, he was so close now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Merlin and Arthur come like that made Gwaine’s stomach twist and he felt the familiar rush of heat rise up inside him. Gwaine grunted a few times before he snapped his hips forward so hard that he fell on top of Arthur as he came. Arthur clenched around his length and Gwaine saw stars as his eyes fell backwards in his head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once his body had recovered from the sensation, Gwaine let his head fall forwards and he pressed a delicate kiss to Arthur’s shoulder before rolling off of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three men lay on the pile of cloaks and blankets, now covered in sweat and come, and stared at the ceiling of the tent breathing heavily. <br/></span>
  <span>Arthur wiped sweat from his brow and sat up first, looking over the two bodies beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dare say your plan worked then.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gwaine rolled onto his side with laughter. “I think we proved our point, didn’t we, Merlin?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not sure, really. I think we’ll have to try again sometime. Just to make sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes at his manservant before leaning down to place a tender kiss to Merlin’s lips and then he moved to Gwaine and did the same. “Oh don’t worry, I think we will definitely be doing this again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine lifted his arms up and placed his hands behind his head and sighed happily. Arthur and Merlin followed suit and curled into Gwaine’s sides, letting the afterglow of their orgasms take over them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Leon’s loud cough that awoke Arthur, he shot up from where he had fallen asleep, and saw the Knight at the entrance of the tent, looking awkward and moving his everywhere but towards the three of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sire. It’s just.. Uh.. We’ve all finished training and need to put our armour away…”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gwaine yawned awake and rolled over onto his side. “Leon! Hey, sorry. We’ll be out your hair in a moment.” Gwaine looked between the Prince and the Knight and couldn’t be sure who was blushing more right now. Leon nodded and made a swift exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly woke Merlin up and got dressed, clearing away the soiled cloaks and blankets. As they were about to step outside, Arthur stopped them both and placed a hand on each of the men's chests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time, my chambers.” He whispered, and disappeared without another word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin and Gwaine shared a glance before finally exiting the tent, hand in hand. Leon rubbed his face as he watched them all leave, only one thought in his mind;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I JUST SHIP THIS SO HARD AND WANTED TO WRITE SOME PWP SMUT, OKAY!</p>
<p>Hope u like it</p>
<p>-Much love</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>